rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Löwe auf dem Hügel (Kapitel)
"Der Löwe auf dem Hügel" ist das erste Kapitel des dreizehnten Bandes Die Fühler des Chaos. Gleichzeitig ist es das erste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand hat Davram Bashere in Andor als seinen Berater angenommen. Einer der Saldaeaner meldet, dass Mazrim Taim im Palast erschienen ist und Rand sprechen will. Handlung Erzähler Überall im Land leiden die Menschen unter der Hitze. Flüchtlinge aus Cairhien drängen sich in Andor. Es hätte schon längst der erste Schnee fallen sollen. Die Menschen in den vom Wiedergeborenen Drachen eroberten Länder wissen nicht, was sie mehr fürchten sollen: ihn oder die seltsame Hitze. Rand al'Thor Rand trainiert im Innenhof des königlichen Palastes von Andor den Schwertkampf. Er kämpft mit fünf Männern gleichzeitig. Rand hat eine Prämie ausgesetzt, um die besten Schwertkämpfer zu bekommen, die gegen ihn antreten. Vier kann er besiegen, doch dem fünften gelingt es, ihn am Kopf zu treffen und Rand befielt, den Mann zu bezahlen, und die anderen vier auch. Um ihn herum erhebt sich Jubel von den zuschauenden Lords und Ladies. Rand weiß, dass es die Schmeichler sind, die Gaebril umgeben haben, doch er braucht sie. Sulin bezahlt den Mann missgelaunt; wie allen Aiel gefällt es ihr nicht, wenn er mit dem Schwert kämpft. * Jalani: Tochter des Speers. Sechzehn Jahre alt. hat noch Babyspeck im Gesicht. Um ihn herum sind nicht nur die andoranischen Adligen, sondern auch die Töchter des Speers und andere Aiel, die aufmerksam die Umgebung beobachten, so wie sie es immer tun. Als die Männer bezahlt sind und gehen, ruft Rand ihnen nach, dass er früh am nächsten Morgen erneut trainieren will. Die Adligen umringen ihn, als Rands Gegner fort sind und er nimmt es notgedrungen hin. Er erinnert sich an Moiraines Worte, dass er benutzen soll, was er benutzen muss, um voran zu kommen, doch er merkt, dass ihm die Offenheit der Cairhiener lieber wäre, als die Schmeichelei der Andoraner. Alle loben ihn für seine guten Kampffähigkeiten. * Arymilla: große Braune Augen, die meistens schmelzend gucken. hübsch, aber alt genug, um seine Mutter zu sein. * Elenia Sarand: Fuchsgesicht, honigfarbenes Haar. gilt als äußerst zänkisch, alt genug um Rands Mutter zu sein. Erwähnt so oft wie möglich vor Rand ihren Anspruch auf den Löwenthron * Souran Maravaile: Artur Falkenflügels größter General und Ehemann Isharas, der ersten auf dem Löwenthron. Er starb, als er vier Schwertkämpfern auf einmal gegenüberstand. BEzahlte Mörder im dreiunzwanzigsten Jahr des Hundertjährigen Krieges. Aber er hat alle vier getötet. * Jarid Sarand: Ehemann von Elenia. kräftig gebaut, ziemlich dunkelhäutig für einen Andoraner. Hochsitz von Haus Sarand * Haus Sarand: Wappen zeigt einen Keiler * Karind: strenges Gesicht, silberne Strähnen im dunklen Haar. stämmig. hätte sie ein Gehirn besessen, das ihrer Härte entsprach, hätte sie ausgesprochen gefährlich werden können. * Naean Arawn: schlank, blass, schöne Frau, große Blaue Augen, schimmerndes schwarzes Haar. Hochsitz von Haus Arawn. Gibt vor, mit ihrem Rang zufrieden zu sein und erwähnt nur, dass sie einen Anspruch auf den Löwenthron hat, wenn Rand nicht dabei ist. * Haus Arawn: silberner, dreifacher Schlüssel als Wappen. uraltes Haus * Lir Anshar: schlank, stark und biegsam. wirkt zu verbindlich und aalglatt. Hochsitz des Hauses Anshar. * Henren: klobig, kahlköpfig, harte Augen. niederes Haus * Carlys: graue Locken, offener Blick und harter Verstand. niederes Haus * Daerilla: mollig, kichert immer. niederes Haus * Elegar: schmale Lippen, allgegenwärtige Anzeichen von Nervosität. niederes Haus Während der Lobpreisungen für Rand streuen die Lords und Ladies immer wieder Hinweise auf ihren Anspruch auf den Löwenthron ein und versuchen ihre Position zu stärken, indem sie Misstrauen gegeneinander säen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das sie es versuchen, doch sie sind zurückhaltender geworden, haben aber nicht aufgehört. Er will sie noch nicht auf falsche Gedanken bringen. * Nasin Caeren: Hochsitz des Hauses Caeren. hageres, schmales Gesicht. ein wenig verwirrt im Kopf seit den Ereignissen in Caemlyn. Trägt manchmal eine Blume im schütteren Haar wie ein Junge vom Land, der auf Brautschau geht. * Haus Caeren: mächtiges Adelshaus. Wappen zeigt Sterne und ein Schwert * Jearom: Nasin nennt Rand einen neuen Jearom. Hat einst zehn Männer gleichzeitig besiegt. Größter Schwertkämpfer der Geschichte. Der etwas verwirrte Lord Nasin nennt ihn einen neuen Jearom, doch Davram Bashere unterbricht die schmeichelnden Adligen. Er fragt, warum Rand mit fünf Gegnern gleichzeitig übt, da er bei aller Vorsicht auf dabei sterben könnte, selbst wenn es nur mit Übungsschwertern geschieht. Rand sagt trotzig, dass Jearom einst sogar zehn Männer gleichzeitig besiegt hat, und Bashere fragt, ob er wohl lange genug am Leben bleiben wird, um es mit Jearom aufzunehmen. Er sagt, dass Rand ist, wer er ist, zieht einen Dolch und zielt auf Rands Herz. Ohne Nachzudenken greift Rand nach Saidin und hält den Dolch auf. Die Lords und die Töchter des Speers wollen sich sofort auf Bashere stürzen, doch Rand hält sie mit einem einzigen Wort auf. Alle starren ihn verwirrt an, doch Rand nimmt den Dolch nur aus der Luft und lässt Saidin los, auch wenn ihm das schwer fällt. Er geht zu Bashere, der wieder auf dem Stuhl sitzt, von dem aus der den Kampf beobachtet hat und erklärt, dass er ihn ganz einfach töten könnte, und niemand irgend etwas deshalb sagen oder tun würde. Bahsere bleibt ganz ruhig und sagt nur, dass es seiner Frau nicht gefallen würde, die daraufhin vermutlich seine Männer nehmen und weiter nach Mazrim Taim suchen würde. Rand war überrascht, zu erfahren, dass zu der Saldaeanischen Streitmacht auch die Frauen der Adligen und Offiziere gehören, doch das ist in Saldaea Tradition. Er spricht Bashere auf dessen Frage an, warum Rand das tue. Bashere sagt, dass er eben ist, was er ist, genau wie die Männer, die Rand inzwischen um sich zu scharen beginnt. Dieses Thema macht den Andoranern immer noch Magenschmerzen. Bashere fährt fort, dass er das immer tun könnte, was er gerade mit dem Dolch gemacht hat, und dass jeder Mörder auch erst einmal an den Aiel vorbei müsste. Alles, was sonst zu ihm gelangen könnte, kann nicht menschlich sein. Er warnt Rand, er könne ruhig mit dem Schwert üben, solle aber auf sein Leben achten, da viel davon abhängt. Außerdem ist er sicher, dass die Andoraner die Saldaeaner nach Rands Tod sicher nicht weiterhin höflich behandeln werden. Rand weiß, dass er Recht hat, denn ihm ist bewusst, dass die Adligen hinter ihm sich sofort gegen Bashere stellen würden, den sie nur dulden, weil Rand ihn in Andor haben will. Gedanken von Lews Therin tauchen in seinem Kopf auf, der tote Drache ist der Meinung, er hätte den Tod verdient und Rand presst die Hände an den Kopf. Bashere ist sofort besorgt, dass der Schlag während des Kampfes ihm mehr geschadet hat, als es zunächst aussah. Doch Rand hatte keine Schmerzen, er ist nur entsetzt gewesen von den Gedanken des anderen Mannes in seinem Kopf. Die Menschen um ihn herum beobachten ihn aufmerksam. Er sagt laut, dass es ihm gut geht, doch nur die Töchter des Speers entspannen sich. Die Andoraner befürchten, dass es die ersten Anzeichen des Wahnsinns sein könnten. Rand hat es niemandem erzählt, doch er weiß, dass Lews Therin in seinem Kopf immer stärker wird, je mehr Rand mit der Einen Macht lernt, und er muss mehr und mehr darum kämpfen, die Kontrolle zu bewahren. Das ist auch der Grund für die Schwertübungen, die dafür sorgen, dass er sich aller Gedanken entledigen kann. Bashere sagt ärgerlich, dass sie eine Aes Sedai finden sollten, falls Rand einmal ernstlich verletzt wird. Er bedauert, dass diejenige, die sich vor Rands Eroberung im Palast befand, geflohen ist. Rand fragt Bashere, ob er einer Aes Sedai trauen könnte und Bashere erwidert, dass er ohne sie niemals alle Länder hinter sich bringen kann. Rand erwidert, dass er ohnehin keine Kämpfe vermeiden kann, zum beispiel mit den Weißmänteln in Amadicia oder Sammael in Illian. Er hört ein Geräusch hinter sich und sieht, dass Arymilla bei der Erwähnung des Verlorenen in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Einige andere sehen so aus, als wollten sie ihr gleich folgen. Alle waren fassungslos, als sie erfuhren, dass Lord Gaebril in Wirklichkeit Rahvin war und er weiß nicht, wie viel sie ihm tatsächlich glauben. Doch ihre Reaktionen bei der Eröffnung haben ihm gezeigt, dass alle ahnungslos waren. Allerdings weiß er, dass er sie trotzdem benutzt hätte, selbst wenn sie Schattenfreunde wären, und ist von sich selbst angewidert bei dem Gedanken. Doch er hat sich vorgenommen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn das die Menschen in Panik versetzt. Denn er ist überzeugt, dass die Aes Sedai, die versuchen, die Wahrheit über die Verlorenen geheim zu halten, mit diesem Vorgehen dafür sorgen könnten, dass die Menschen so spät von allem erfahren, dass sie in ihrer Panik nicht mehr in der Lage sind, sich zu wehren. Bashere sagt, dass Illian sich nicht lange halten wird und Rand stimmt zu, dass der Saldaeaner und Mat einen guten Plan ausgearbeitet haben. Bashere würde zu gern wissen, woher Mat sein Wissen hat, doch wie gewöhnlich verrät Rand nichts und Bashere fragt nicht weiter. Statt dessen fragt er, warum Rand nicht Egwene mit bringt, die noch in Cairhien ist, und Rand erklärt, dass sie andere Pflichten hat. Somara erscheint und gibt Rand sein Hemd und seine Jacke. Sie sagt, er würde sich erkälten, doch Rand bezweifelt das, da die Hitze allerhöchstens den Aiel kühl vorkommen könnte. Er zieht sich trotzdem an, da er weiß, dass er sich sonst von ihr wieder eine Predigt anhören muss. Bashere besteht weiter darauf, dass Rand die Aes Sedai braucht und es sich nicht leisten kann, sie als Gegner zu haben. Er glaubt, dass Rand wenigstens tun sollte, als würde er sich von ihnen lenken lassen, um sie bei Laune zu halten. Rand fragt vorsichtig, was Bashere denken würde, wenn er ihm sagt, dass hunderte von Aes Sedai bereit seien, ihn zu unterstützen. Bashere fragt leise, ob die Burg sich wirklich gespalten hat. Er vermutet, dass die Rebellen-Aes Sedai Rand unterstützen wollen, was von Vorteil ist, da diese Rand so brauchen, wie er sie. Rand erklärt, dass er den Aes Sedai niemals vertrauen wird, da er genau weiß, dass sie ihn so benutzen wollen, wie er vor hat, sie zu benutzen. Bashere sagt, dass er das tun soll, denn jeder würde irgendwann den Weg der Aes Sedai gehen. * Tumad Ahzkan: Gefolgsmann von Bashere. breitschultriger junger Mann, spitzer Nasenrücken, einen Kopf größer als Bashere, prachtvoller schwarzer Vollbart, gezwirbelter Schnurrbart. Tumad Ahzkan erscheint im Innenhof, einer von Basheres Gefolgsmännern. Er klingt verunsichert, als er sagt, dass ein Mann vor dem Tor steht, der behauptet, Mazrim Taim zu sein. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Sulin *Jalani *Arymilla Marne *Elenia Sarand *Jarid Sarand *Karind Anshar *Naean Arawn *Enaila *Lir Baryn *Henren *Carlys Ankerin *Daerilla Raned *Elegar *Nasin Caeren *Davram Bashere *Lews Therin Telamon *Somara *Tumad Ahzkan Erwähnt * Lan Mandragoran * Rahvin - auch als Gaebril * Morgase Trakand * Souran Maravaile * Artur Falkenflügel * Ishara Casalain * Jearom * Deira Bashere * Mazrim Taim * Dunkler König * Ailron * Sammael * Demandred * Moghedien * Mat Cauthon * Agelmar Jagad * Egwene al'Vere * Siuan Sanche * Ilyena Therin Moerelle * Moiraine Damodred Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aiel **Töchter des Speers Berufe * Generalfeldmarschall Erwähnt * Ogier * Kinder des Lichts * Verlorene * Schattenfreunde Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Cairhien (Nation) ** Maerone * Fluss Erinin * Aringill * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Rückgrat der Welt * Aiel-Wüste * Tear (Nation) * Saldaea * Große Fäule * Amadicia * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Shienar * Halle der Diener - als Saal der Diener Gegenstände * Drachenbanner * Banner des Lichts Erwähnt * Löwenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien * Hundertjähriger Krieg * Krieg der Macht - als Schattenkrieg * Zeitalter der Legenden * Zerstörung der Welt * Spaltung der Weißen Burg Sonstige Schwertformen * Löwe auf dem Hügel * Bogen des Mondes * Turm des Morgens * Weinrebe umschlingt * Keiler stürmt bergab * Seide zur Seite schieben * Dreizackiger Blitz * Fluss unterspült das Ufer Kategorie:Die Fühler des Chaos (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor